The embodiments described herein relate generally to a steering column assembly of a vehicle and, more particularly, a rake adjustment mechanism for such assemblies.
A steering column assembly of a vehicle adjustable in a rake (tilt) direction typically includes a power-rake assembly or mechanism. A series of several components or parts of the power-rake mechanism must be radially and laterally de-lashed to one another to ensure a quality, lash-free feel and performance of the steering column assembly during such adjustment. More specifically, joints between and among the components must be held sufficiently rigidly together to be lash-free, but not too rigid as to inhibit the adjustment. Thus, the joints must be able to be tuned.
Some mechanisms that facilitate raking adjustment cause the column jacket and steering shaft to translate axially along the centerline of the steering shaft. Some applications require an axially fixed lower steering shaft, thereby making inherent axial translation undesirable and unsuitable. Some efforts to eliminate translation utilize tight tolerance interface components or more complicated assemblies with additional components.